The present invention relates to casino table gaming, and more specifically pertains to a system for playing a roulette game including a progressive jackpot and windfall jackpot. Roulette, one of the oldest games in the history of gambling utilizes at odds pay-out system coupled with an existing wheel and number read-out system (that is standard to the industry).
During the course of Roulette play, the players place their chips or tokens on the betting layout located on the roulette table. The croupier or dealer (hereafter referred to as a dealer) spins the wheel to place the game in motion. At the same time the dealer spins the ball in the opposite direction. As the ball slows, it hits the frets located in the wheel head and then lands into a number that is associated with the table layout numbers. The dealer then settles the various wagers in accordance with payouts, odds and predetermined rules.
In theory, the game should include more than the standard betting opportunity during the course of the game. Enhancing the play with a Progressive Jackpot would excite the player""s interest and enjoyment with the option of winning a larger payout and involve them with more participation in the game of standard Roulette.
The Progressive Jackpot acceptor slot is known for casino wagering play. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,041 (Jones et al.) and 5,288,081 (Breeding) disclose methods of progressive jackpot gaming, respectfully. Both patents disclose that at the beginning of a hand, the player may make an additional wager.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810, issued to Martin G. Williams on Aug. 27, 1991, discloses a method and apparatus for playing a roulette game including a progressive jackpot.
The apparatus includes a computer that is programmed to detect the ocurrence in a game situation in which a payout of two separate jackpots could occur. A chip counter and sorter counts the wagers placed on the layout and increments the two separate amounts based upon percentages of the layout wager amounts. The first jackpot is paid when the same number occurs or comes up three times in a row. The jackpot is then paid to the player who is playing with the color against which that number is assigned to or allocated. For example, the first jackpot is paid when a number occurs 3 times in a row, and is paid to the player who is playing with the color against which that number is permanently assigned or allocated. I.E. red=1, 6, 14 and 18; blue=2, 7, 15, 19; yellow=3, 89, 20, 30 etc. If no one is playing the assigned color when it hits, then the jackpot continues to be incremented on the jackpot display. Because the chips are different colors, each player can only bet on a portion of the jackpot or game in order to win the progressive jackpot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,798, issued to Terry Allen Adams et al. and assigned to Progressive Games Inc. of Ft. Lauderdale Fla. discloses an apparatus for playing a roulette game including a progressive jackpot. Each player is assigned a token or chip color at his or her position on the table.
The player places the wager on the layout on the appropriate number indicia, on four different spins of the roulette wheel, and if the ball lands in the same pocket on the wheel indicating the same number, four times in a row then the player would win the progressive jackpot. The color and position determines who wins the progressive jackpot. Players win the progressive jackpot by catching the same winning number four times in a row with an assigned color of chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,659 issued to Steven L. Busch et al. and assigned to Las Vegas, Gaming Inc. Las Vegas discloses a method using a roulette table having progressive jackpots. In the various embodiments of the invention, bets may be placed on either the conventional layout or progressive jackpot betting layout. It is preferred that the players be required to first wager on the conventional layout before wagering on the progressive phase of the game. The player has the option of handing the dealer a chip or token and verbally indicates to the dealer to place the chip or token on the selected number on the progressive jackpot betting layout. If the next spin of the wheel results in the wheel selecting the same progressive jackpot layout number as it did in the previous spin, a fixed cash payout may optionally be awarded to the player who bet on the number. The players have a choice in the progressive jackpot betting layout. To win the progressive jackpot, the player still must wager a complicated layout and roulette system.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for playing the game of roulette including two different progressive jackpot payouts. The playing of the game Pro-Aggressive Roulette is very simple. The apparatus or device requires minimum change to the layout and no change to the game of roulette. The game of roulette is still played the same, dealt the same, supervised and monitored in the same fashion. The Pro-Aggressive betting action method and system combined with the standard roulette wheel, coin acceptor slots, dealer control panel and sign display allow the player to wager and win one of the Pro-Aggressive Jackpots.
In brief the focus of our game relies upon the player""s achieving a three-in-a-row effect similar to tic-tac-toe for the minor progressive or a xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d win for the major progressive. These are based on the layout of the roulette table, see FIGS. 2a-2d for more detail. Our desire is to provide a simple addition to roulette with minimal hindrance to the player or dealer. In order to accomplish this a computer will be used to track each player""s held numbers, and to determine payouts. The player""s control panel is a simple device designed to convey to the player the status of his token/bet, his currently held numbers, and a slot tor him to enter his token. The dealer""s control panel is similar with a display for a winning series, a keypad to enter the results of the spin, reset buttons for each player, and LED""s to indicate the status of each player""s tokens. Collection of the tokens will be accomplished through the use of a conveyor system. We offer the option to use either credit cards, ATM cards, custom casino system, or the custom player cards used in some casinos as an additional or alternate means of placing a bet. The Pro-Aggressive main computer will be located under each roulette table.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate the conception on which this disclosure is based and may readily be utilized as a basis for this disclosure. It is important therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do no depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention and method.